It was always you
by chaytea
Summary: Haruhi was still in love with a mysterious boy she met two years ago. Little did she know that the mysterious boy was someone she already knows
1. a memory

I am back:) I originally started a fanfic Haruhime for HaruxMori. But then school started and whatnot. I lost my train of thought and will continue that when i find it again. . . but for the meantime I'm starting It was always you for KyoxHaru. I will try to update regularly!

for those of you who thought this was a oneshot, it's not. There's more to come, so enjoy

-----

He was having troubles again. All of the recent events had built up his stress. He took a moment to lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Today was like a day he remembered from two years ago. Soon he doze into the memory like it happened yesterday.

::

_ He had to escape. Just for an hour at least, the stress of his idiotic friend was unbearable. Tamaki was coming any minute now to talk of his plans for yet another trip to Kyoto. He ran to his closet drawers and pulled on a plain white T-shirt and slightly torn jeans. He also grabbed his special red baseball cap on the way out the window. He jumped out of the second story window and landed gracefully on his feet, this wasn't the first time he had snuck out._

_In no time he was on the streets of the city. They weren't as busy as usually. He looked up and saw gray skies. Maybe it wasn't such a good day to go out. He reached for his phone, but it wasn't there. He must have left it at home while he was racing out of there. Damn. He adjusted his glasses and headed towards the park._

_ By the time he reached the park rain had started to fall and the park was empty as far as he can tell. He sat down on a bench by the big leafless tree and lifted his face towards the sky. Cool droplets of water sprinkled on his face and cooled him down. The boy was lost in his thoughts until the first crack of thunder. "I should get home soon," he thought to himself. Soon another boom came, and he heard a whimper from the other side of the tree._

_ To his surprise, he found a girl cradling her legs to her head and hands over her ears. They met eyes for a split second. She was still wearing her school uniform. She had long brown hair and huge brown pool eyes that captured him. BOOM! Another crack of thunder roared and brought him back. The girl started to whimper more and was now shaking violently with fear._

_ "Are you afraid of thunder?" he asked. A simple nod came from the girl. _

_ He didn't know what came over him, he pulled the stranger into a hug. Eventually she cooled down and fell asleep. He knew well what he just did was far out of his character. He was a bit shocked of his quick action, but he didn't regret it. He looked through the girl's school bag and found her address written down. He picked up the sleeping girl and started the direction to her apartment building. _

_ By the time they were in front of her apartment complex, the girl had woken up. Her big brown eyes staring into his dark ones._

_ "Thank you" she whispered._

_ "No problem" he said as he gently placed her back on the floor._

_ "Am I dreaming?"_

_ He took off his cap and placed it on her head partly covering her eyes. "No. This is real." He whispered and quickly ran off. The girl was left speechless in front of her house, but he saw the smile creep onto her lips._

::

No one saw the smile that crept on his lips. He didn't know why, but that memory always made him smile, but why? That girl was a stranger. He never saw her again because he was under ever since he was caught sneaking out that day. But all of those reasons meant nothing. He knew why it made him happy. He was in love. And now he just realized who the beautiful stranger was.

-----

good for not writing for a whole 4 months?

review and let me know


	2. morning detour

I noticed the word errors after I uploaded this. Sorry, but it didn't get too much in the way right? Well the last part was "he was under surveillance ever since he got caught" sorry for the inconvenience.

Last chapter was a bit of a fore shadow about the past. Now back to the present.

-----

_ She looked up and saw she was being held princess style by a handsome young man. She would normally reject this kind of thing and push away, but for some reason she nuzzled her head closer to his chest. She liked hearing his heart beat, it was peaceful. She couldn't pinpoint how he looked exactly because one of her contacts had fallen out. But she studied his movements carefully. The way he walked, the way he swayed, the way he smelled. He was different from most boys here._

_ "Here we are" the boy said as he placed her down._

_ "Thank you so much"_

_ "Anything for you" his words and sweet voice made her heart skip a beat._

_ "Will I ever see you again?" she said as she felt her cheeks turning slightly pink._

_ "Of course, you will see me in your dreams" he said as he kissed her temple and placed his red cap on her head._

_ "May I ask, what is your name?"_

_ "My name is BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

_ "excuse me?"_

_ "My name is BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

_::_

Haruhi turned to her side and looked over disappointedly at her alarm clock. 6:30 am. "Why did you have to wake me up now?" She turned to face the ceiling tiredly with a hand over her eyes. "I was going to find out who he was." The memory of the boy who saved her from the storm has played in her over and over in her mind for the past two years. Of course what really happened wasn't exactly like what her dream imagined, though somehow she wished it was. Maybe the boy forgot about it, he hadn't shown up at the park bench under the tree ever since. She knew this because she waited there every day after school. That was, until she joined the Host Club. Haruhi got out of her bed and looked at the red hat that sat on her dresser. Whenever she saw that hat, she believed that he never forgot. Haruhi smiled and continued on with her day.

She slipped off her pajamas and into her school uniform. She belted her black pants and tucked in her white shirt. Since it was almost summer, she put on a baby blue vest with the school signature, Ouran Academy. Last but not least, her black tie with a simple purple stripe through the center. She took a few seconds to look in the mirror and brush her short brown hair so that you can see her large brown eyes partly hiding behind it.

Haruhi was indeed a girl, so why did she wear a male uniform? The answer was simple, Tamaki. Haruhi did not care a bit about her looks, so why did she bother even brushing her hair? The answer was simple, Tamaki. It was because of him that she was stuck pretending like she was a guy. It was because of his club that she couldn't wait at the park after school anymore. It was because of him that she wished to see her mystery boy more than ever.

Lately Tamaki has been trying to get even closer to her. Like picking her up in the mornings, walking her to class, eating lunch together, and going home together. His recent behavior has gotten her very annoyed. If he dared tried doing that today, she would explode with anger.

Haruhi glanced over at her clock. 7:00am. Good thing she woke up early today. Tamaki usually came by at 7:30, but today she would walk to school and enjoy the peace. She ran to the kitchen to pick up her bento that she made the previous night. "I forgot my bag" she thought as she headed back to her room. She grabbed her school bag and placed her bento inside. Haruhi took one last look at the red cap and smiled. Since she was early today, she knew where she would stop on the way to school. She rushed out of her room and almost crashed into someone.

"Good morning dear," said her transvestite father tiredly, "you seem to be early today. How about some breakfast?"

"Sounds nice, but I have to get going before idiot king Tamaki comes." She said as she put on her shoes.

"If he comes by, I will make sure that he doesn't ever again" Ranka said with an evil smile.

"Thanks dad. I will see you later. Good bye. And bye mom, wish me luck to get through the day." She said as she waved goodbye to the shrine of her diseased mother. And she was off.

Ranka turned to the shrine. "She's grown up, Kotoko."

::

Haruhi quickened her pace just in case the idiot king was behind her. She did not stop until she got to the park. Once there, she took her time to stroll to the big leafless tree. The tree didn't sprout one leaf for the past few years, but it was not dead. Haruhi saw a boy sitting on the bench close by with his head down. "Could it be?" she thought. "Is it him?" as she approached the boy her heart beat faster. Soon she was right in front of him. "Excuse me?" The boy adjusted his glasses and looked up. Haruhi's heart stopped for a second. Surprised.

"Kyouya-senpai, what are you doing here?" she asked. Although she was disappointed she didn't find her mystery boy, she was also curious to find her senpai here of all places.

"Good morning Haruhi. I'm just waiting for someone here. You?"

"I took a detour here. You can say I'm waiting for someone here too." She said sighing as she sat down.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"I have been waiting for two years, but that's not important at the moment. Senpai who are you waiting for? It's not normal to find you in this neighborhood."

"Right now I am waiting for my driver. I wanted to take a walk, so I let him take a quick coffee break. And I too have been waiting for someone here for the past two years." He said with a little sparkle in his eyes.

Haruhi's eyes grew a little bigger that second as she looked at her senpai. Maybe, _HONK HONK! _She lost her train of thought and turned her head to the source of the noise. A black car was parked down the side walk on the side of the road. A driver with a coffee in his hands held open the door. Kyouya got up and looked back at Haruhi.

"Would you like a ride to school?"

Haruhi thought about it. If she walked, she would have to run to make it to school on time. Plus the possibility of getting abducted by Tamaki. "This won't be added to my debt, right?"

"No. I feel generous right now." He said as he started walking towards the vehicle. Haruhi got up and followed her senpai to school.

::

The ride there was awfully quiet. Haruhi was grateful when she saw the school buildings in the window. Soon the car stopped and the door opened. Both hosts stepped out of the vehicle and proceeded into the building.

"Thank you Kyouya-senpai"

"Kyouya"

"What?"

"Drop the honorific, you can just call me Kyouya now"

"Okay. Thank you for the ride today Kyouya-sen." She quickly caught her mistake. "Kyouya. Sorry, I still need to get used to it"

"It's okay. You-" he was cut off by the loud noise in the hallway.

"HAARUUHII!" yelled Tamaki as he tackled the girl into a tight hug. "My daughter, where were you this morning? I waited so long for you!"

This act annoyed both Kyouya and Haruhi, but Haruhi had enough. "Tamaki-senpai, shut up and stop doing this. I've had enough of you following me everywhere, leave me alone!" she nearly shouted at him. Luckily no one was in the main hallway at the moment. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class." She said and stormed off to the classroom 1-A.

Tamaki stared at the walking figure confused. Then he turned back to his friend. "what did you do to our daughter? She's mad at you!" he said pointing the blame at his best friend.

"She's mad at you, idiot." Kyouya said as he walked to classroom 2-A. He left Tamaki there to think about everything.

-----

there is more to come! review please!

and I am sorry if there are more word errors


	3. the problem

I know have some of you guys have been saying i have a lot of errors and were a bit confused, so i revised them a bit. I also added time slots and fixed a few minor details with that. This chapter is basically a ch1 & 2 revision + chapter 3. so remember to review, your opinions are appreciated :)

-----

**Now:**

He was having troubles again. All of the recent events had built up his stress. He took a moment to lay on his back and stared at the sky. He remembered pieces from what had happened two years ago. Soon he doze into the memory like it happened yesterday.

::

**2 Years Ago:**

_He had to escape. Just for an hour at least, the stress of his idiotic friend was unbearable. Tamaki was coming any minute now to talk of his plans for yet another trip to Kyoto. He ran to his closet drawers and pulled on a plain white T-shirt and slightly torn jeans. He also grabbed his special red baseball cap on the way out the window. He jumped out of the second story window and landed gracefully on his feet, this wasn't the first time he had snuck out._

_In no time he was on the streets of the city. They weren't as busy as usually. He looked up and saw gray skies. Maybe it wasn't such a good day to go out. He reached for his phone, but it wasn't there. He must have left it at home while he was racing out of there. Damn. He adjusted his glasses and headed towards the park._

_By the time he reached the park rain had started to fall and the park was empty as far as he can tell. He sat down on a bench by the big leafless tree and lifted his face towards the sky. Cool droplets of water sprinkled on his face and cooled him down. The boy was lost in his thoughts until the first crack of thunder. "I should get home soon," he thought to himself. Soon another boom came, and he heard a whimper from the other side of the tree._

_To his surprise, he found a girl cradling her legs to her head and hands over her ears. They met eyes for a split second. She was still wearing her school uniform. She had long brown hair and huge brown pool eyes that captured him. BOOM! Another crack of thunder roared and brought him back. The girl started to whimper more and was now shaking violently with fear._

"_Are you afraid of thunder?" he asked. A simple nod came from the girl. _

_He didn't know what came over him, he pulled the stranger into a hug. Eventually she cooled down and fell asleep. He knew well what he just did was far out of his character. He was a bit shocked of his quick action, but he didn't regret it. He looked through the girl's school bag and found her address written down. He picked up the sleeping girl and started the direction to her apartment building. _

_By the time they were in front of her apartment complex, the girl had woken up. Her big brown eyes staring into his dark ones._

"_Thank you" she whispered._

"_No problem" he said as he gently placed her back on the floor._

"_Am I dreaming?"_

_He took off his cap and placed it on her head partly covering her eyes. "No. This is real." He whispered and quickly ran off. The girl was left speechless in front of her house, but he saw the smile creep onto her lips._

::

**Now:**

No one saw the smile that crept on his lips. He didn't know why, but that memory always made him smile, but why? That girl was a stranger. He never saw her again because his window was under surveillance ever since he was caught sneaking out that day. But all of those reasons meant nothing. He knew why it made him happy. He was in love. And now he just realized who the beautiful stranger was.

-----

**One Week Ago:**

_She looked up and saw she was being held princess style by a handsome young man. She would normally reject this kind of thing and push away, but for some reason she nuzzled her head closer to his chest. She liked hearing his heart beat, it was peaceful. She couldn't pinpoint how he looked exactly because one of her contacts had fallen out. But she studied his movements carefully. The way he walked, the way he swayed, the way he smelled. He was different from most boys here._

"_Here we are" the boy said as he placed her down._

"_Thank you so much"_

"_Anything for you" his words and sweet voice made her heart skip a beat._

"_Will I ever see you again?" she said as she felt her cheeks turning slightly pink._

"_Of course, you will see me in your dreams" he said as he kissed her temple and placed his red cap on her head._

"_May I ask, what is your name?"_

"_My name is BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

"_excuse me?"_

"_My name is BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

_::_

Haruhi turned to her side and looked over disappointedly at her alarm clock. 6:30 am. "Why did you have to wake me up now?" She turned to face the ceiling tiredly with a hand over her eyes. "I was going to find out who he was." The memory of the boy who saved her from the storm has played in her over and over in her mind for the past two years. Of course what really happened wasn't exactly like what her dream imagined, though somehow she wished it was. Maybe the boy forgot about it, he hadn't shown up at the park bench under the tree ever since. She knew this because she waited there every day after school. That was, until she joined the Host Club. Haruhi got out of her bed and looked at the red hat that sat on her dresser. Whenever she saw that hat, she believed that he never forgot. Haruhi smiled and continued on with her day.

She slipped off her pajamas and into her school uniform. She belted her black pants and tucked in her white shirt. Since it was almost summer, she put on a baby blue vest with the school signature, Ouran Academy. Last but not least, her black tie with a simple purple stripe through the center. She took a few seconds to look in the mirror and brush her short brown hair so that you can see her large brown eyes partly hiding behind it.

Haruhi was indeed a girl, so why did she wear a male uniform? The answer was simple, Tamaki. Haruhi did not care a bit about her looks, so why did she bother even brushing her hair? The answer was simple, Tamaki. It was because of him that she was stuck pretending like she was a guy. It was because of his club that she couldn't wait at the park after school anymore. It was because of him that she wished to see her mystery boy more than ever.

Lately Tamaki has been trying to get even closer to her. Like picking her up in the mornings, walking her to class, eating lunch together, and going home together. His recent behavior has gotten her very annoyed. If he dared tried doing that today, she would explode with anger.

Haruhi glanced over at her clock. 7:00am. Good thing she woke up early today. Tamaki usually came by at 7:30, but today she would walk to school and enjoy the peace. She ran to the kitchen to pick up her bento that she made the previous night. "I forgot my bag" she thought as she headed back to her room. She grabbed her school bag and placed her bento inside. Haruhi took one last look at the red cap and smiled. Since she was early today, she knew where she would stop on the way to school. She rushed out of her room and almost crashed into someone.

"Good morning dear," said her transvestite father tiredly, "you seem to be early today. How about some breakfast?"

"Sounds nice, but I have to get going before idiot king Tamaki comes." She said as she put on her shoes.

"If he comes by, I will make sure that he doesn't ever again" Ranka said with an evil smile.

"Thanks dad. I will see you later. Good bye. And bye mom, wish me luck to get through the day." She said as she waved goodbye to the shrine of her diseased mother. And she was off.

Ranka turned to the shrine. "She's grown up, Kotoko."

::

Haruhi quickened her pace just in case the idiot king was behind her. She did not stop until she got to the park. Once there, she took her time to stroll to the big leafless tree. The tree didn't sprout one leaf for the past few years, but it was not dead. Haruhi saw a boy sitting on the bench close by with his head down. "Could it be?" she thought. "Is it him?" as she approached the boy her heart beat faster. Soon she was right in front of him. "Excuse me?" The boy adjusted his glasses and looked up. Haruhi's heart stopped for a second. Surprised.

"Kyouya-senpai, what are you doing here?" she asked. Although she was disappointed she didn't find her mystery boy, she was also curious to find her senpai here of all places.

"Good morning Haruhi. I'm just waiting for someone here. You?"

"I took a detour here. You can say I'm waiting for someone here too." She said sighing as she sat down.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"I have been waiting for two years, but that's not important at the moment. Senpai who are you waiting for? It's not normal to find you in this neighborhood."

"Right now I am waiting for my driver. I wanted to take a walk, so I let him take a quick coffee run. And I too have been waiting for someone here for the past two years." He said while looking at the tree they sat by. He had a little sparkle in his eyes.

Haruhi's eyes grew a little bigger that second as she looked at her senpai. "Maybe-" _HONK HONK! _She lost her train of thought and turned her head to the source of the noise. A black car was parked down the side walk on the side of the road. A driver with a coffee in his hands held open the door. Kyouya got up and looked back at Haruhi.

"Would you like a ride to school?"

Haruhi thought about it. If she walked, she would have to run to make it to school on time. Plus the possibility of getting abducted by Tamaki. "This won't be added to my debt, right?"

"No. I feel generous right now." He said as he started walking towards the vehicle. Haruhi got up and followed her senpai to school.

::

The ride there was awfully quiet. Kyouya typing away on his laptop, Haruhi gazing out the window. She was grateful when she saw the school buildings in the window. Soon the car stopped and the door opened. Both hosts stepped out of the vehicle and proceeded into the building.

"Thank you Kyouya-senpai"

"Kyouya"

"What?"

"When you are just with me, just drop the honorific. Call me Kyouya."

"Okay. Thank you for the ride today Kyouya-sen." She quickly caught her mistake. "Kyouya. Sorry, I still need to get used to it"

"It's okay. You-" he was cut off by the loud noise in the hallway.

"HAARUUHII!" yelled Tamaki as he tackled the girl into a tight hug. "My daughter, where were you this morning? I waited so long for you!"

This act annoyed both Kyouya and Haruhi, but Haruhi had enough. "Tamaki-senpai, shut up and stop doing this. I've had enough of you following me everywhere, leave me alone!" she nearly shouted at him. Luckily no one was in the main hallway at the moment. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class." She said and stormed off to the classroom 1-A.

Tamaki stared at the walking figure confused. Then he turned back to his friend. "What did you do to our daughter? She's mad at you!" he said pointing the blame at his best friend.

"She's mad at you, idiot." Kyouya said as he walked to classroom 2-A. He left Tamaki there to think about everything.

**:: (chapter 3 begins here)::**

The day continued on. Tamaki as stubborn as ever, tried to keep getting Haruhi's attention all day. He would keep visiting her classroom in between classes, which made Haruhi use the bathroom as an excuse to leave before he came by. He tried to get Haruhi to sit by her in the cafeteria, but Haruhi already had a bento and quickly declined his offer. He would even text message her during class, which rang out loud and got her phone taken away by the teacher along with an afterschool detention. "Just lovely" Haruhi thought sarcastically in her head.

::

**2 Hours After Class:**

Detention was now over. Haruhi was actually kind of sad that it was over. Sure she got a half hour lecture from her sensei on how inappropriate cell phones were, but it also gave her an hour and a half of silence. It was just what she needed after another stressful day.

She took her time walking to the Host Club. She didn't think Kyouya would add it to her debt, he was so kind to her this morning. That reminded her, in the morning she was with Kyouya in the same spot where she first met the boy who saved her two years ago. Haruhi stopped in her tracks and looked out the window. She hasn't been able to wait at the park after school every day since she joined the club. Should she just ditch hosting for a day to go there? She thought about it for a while, but decided to continue walking. Everyone would continue to worry if she wasn't there.

Once she opened the door she heard someone scream. She just took a deep breath and ignored it.

"HAARUUHII!" yelled Tamaki as he tackled the girl into another tight hug. "What did those horrible twins do to you? You don't deserve to be stuck in detention! And why haven't you answered any of my messages? And have you been ignoring me today? Because all-"

Haruhi finally broke out of his tight embrace and moved back two steps. Then she shot him an evil death glare. "First of all," she began in a voice that hinted anger inside of it, "Hikaru and Kaoru did not do anything to me. Second, you are partially right, I didn't deserve detention." By now all the guests were gone and the remaining hosts gathered around the two to listen to the argument. "Third," she continued, "I didn't answer any of your messages for two reasons. 1- I don't have a texting plan on my phone, 2- by texting me, you got my phone taken away by the sensei who gave me detention because of that! And last, I have been ignoring you because you are an annoying idiot!" she nearly exploded, who wouldn't blame her? She has been bottling up her anger for a while now.

Haruhi was panting now, out of breath. The hosts just stared at her, then they all turned their attention to Tamaki. He was dumb stuck, standing still, just shocked. Everyone stayed silent. Once Haruhi caught her breath and her temper, she faced Tamaki again. She cleared her throat, "So sempai, what are you going to do about this problem?" letting him find a solution for the problem he has caused might be a way for him to grow up a little.

Tamaki finally got out of his trance and answered her question. "Well to fix your problem, you should probably start by getting a text plan for your phone." Everyone in that room mentally slapped him for his stupidity.

Haruhi sighed and glared him in the eyes. "You really are the world's biggest idiot."

-----

There you have it folks, I would have liked to make this chapter longer, but i just felt that calling him an idiot would be a good place to stop this chapter. anyways, more to come! reiviews are appreciated.


End file.
